


when the stars explode

by thefaultinourships



Category: Video Blogging RPF, tronnor - Fandom
Genre: Engagement, Kid Fic, M/M, Tronnor, just a bunch of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefaultinourships/pseuds/thefaultinourships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It started raining, so their planned family day at the park turned into a lazy day. Their daughter is currently concentrating on her coloring, tongue poking out with her efforts.</i><br/>inspired by connor's '<a href="https://twitter.com/ConnorFranta/status/676280725457362944">i can't wait to be a parent</a>' tweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the stars explode

**Author's Note:**

> alrightyy! here it is. the first fic i've written for anything in probably over a year. it's my first tronnor so pls be gentle!  
> to avoid confusion, the stuff in italics is a past memory. so it's like two stories in one! fun, right?

"Daddy!" Sophie screeches as she races across the living room to tackle said man in a leaping hug. 

Connor just manages to drop his bag in time to catch the little girl. "Sophie!" he exclaims with as much zest. "How's my little girl been?" 

"Don't ever go away again! Me and Papa missed you too, too, _too_ much!" 

Connor just chuckles before looking at his fiancé. "Not too, too, _too_ much I hope?" He phrases it like a question toward Troye. The other boy just smiles a small smile before getting up to kiss Connor on the cheek. “We did miss you quite a lot” he admits. 

Connor presses his lips against Troye’s sweetly before saying, “I missed you, too.” 

Sophie, who’s stuck in between the two, shakes her head and makes a show of trying to break free. “Yuck!” she complains. 

Connor just laughs. “Weren’t you the one who was just saying she was missing me, huh?” he teases before tickling her. 

Peals of laughter hit their ears as the girl really struggles to break free now. “D-daddy, stop, stop!” she laughs. 

+

_“No peeking!”_

_“Troye, I have blindfold on, in case you haven’t noticed,” Connor laughs._

_“No peeking!” Troye insists._

_Connor just smiles and lets himself be blindly led to god knows where. All he knows is that as soon as they got to the car, he was blind folded. They drove some distance and then got out, and now he can hear leaves crunching under his feet. “Oomph!” He barely manages to catch himself before Troye is leading him on again._

_“Oopsie!” is all Troye has to say for himself._

_“Am I going to make it to this place alive?” Connor asks, only half joking._

_“Don’t be mean! But, yes, you will. Almost there!”_

_Connor has to focus a lot on not tripping again when he is abruptly yanked in a different direction. They walk a little bit more when they suddenly stop. Before Connor even has a chance to ask if he can take the blindfold off, it’s ripped off his head._

_“Ta-da!” Troye exclaims._

_It takes a few seconds for his eyes to adjust but when they do he sees he’s at some kind of park. There is a picnic blanket spread out a few feet from them and some surrounding trees are wrapped in twinkling lights._

+

“How was your trip?” Troye asks as he folds the shirt Connor hands him.

Both boys, having figured out that Connor would leave unpacking until his next trip if possible, had come up with a system. Connor empties his suitcase and lets Troye fold the clothes however he deemed fit. It worked since Troye had his own idea of organization when it came to all their clothes. 

“Good, hopefully I can take Sophie and you with me next time. This one was just so last minute.” 

“Yeah, that would- is that my shirt?” Troye holds the mentioned item up to himself. 

It’s a black sweater with a stripe design going across the chest. He thinks he can remember buying it a month ago… 

“No…” Connor lies. 

Troye shrugs. They share almost all their clothes nowadays anyway. It’s a good thing they had similar tastes in most things. 

“I’m sure it looks better on you anyhow.” 

“Impossible,” Connor proclaims dramatically, hopping off the bed. He wraps his arms around Troye and presses a kiss to the back of his neck smiling when the boy squirms from the tickling sensation. “You look good in everything.” 

+

_“Absolutely not.”_

_“Please? Just one?”_

_“Do you know how much sugar is on that thing, babe?”_

_“A lot considering I forgot to pull them out after a few seconds,” Troye muses._

_“Troye!”_

_“I got distracted! Please, I worked super hard on these.” He puts in a pout for good measure._

_Connor rolls his eyes good naturedly. “Fine, but just one.”_

_Troye pecks him on the cheek for his efforts and then feeds him the chocolate covered strawberry._

_“Mmm.”_

_“See, that wasn’t so terrible,” Troye teases._

_“The things I do for you,” Connor sighs dramatically._

_“Chocolate covered fruit, what a hardship,” Troye agrees._

_They both smile, unable to help it._

+

It started raining, so their planned family day at the park turned into a lazy day. Their daughter is currently concentrating on her coloring, tongue poking out with her efforts. Connor and Troye are on the couch with Connor resting in the ‘v’ of Troye’s legs. He thinks he may fall asleep if Troye keeps running his hands through his hair like he is currently. 

“Papa, look at my drawing!” Sophie says excitedly, waving the paper back and forth in front of Troye’s face. 

He takes it and smiles at the elaborate stick figure sketch. “That’s great, Soph. Why don’t you draw one of all three of us, yeah?” The little girl giggles before dropping to the floor where all her crayons and paper are sitting. Troye holds the paper out in front him so Connor can see. “Look at that, Con.” 

Connor takes the drawing and smiles fondly. “A little Picasso in the making, I’ll say,” he comments. He kisses the inside of Troye’s arm and closes his eye, the low sound of the TV and the quiet pattering of the rain lulling him into sleep. 

+

_“I can’t believe it started raining,” Troye complains as the two boys hurry back to their apartment._

 _Connor just laughs and pulls the boy to him for a hug. “It was still one of the most romantic dates of my life,” he reassures. And it was. Troye had led them to a little clearing which were lit up with fairy lights wrapped around some trees. There was a picnic blanket laid out underneath the darknening sky and it was the most beautiful sight Connor had ever seen. He doesn’t notice the disheartened look in his boyfriend’s face, too excited for his own surprise he has waiting back in their apartment. He opens the door with a flourish._

_“What in the world…” Troye says in awe. Their apartment, which upon leaving, had looked completely normal, so a bit of a mess, is cleaned up. Not only that, the lights are dimmed and there are quite an amount of candles lit, giving it a warm glow. There’s music playing quietly from somewhere and Troye is officially speechless. He vaguely is aware of Connor taking the picnic basket from him and setting it down on the floor by the entryway._

_“Well, when I found out that we were going out for our date,” Connor explains as he leads Troye out of their doorway and further into their living space, “I bribed the guys into coming over and setting this up.”_

_Troye stops all of a sudden and looks a little worried. “They’re not going to, like, pop out of somewhere and scare the shit out of me, are they?” He looks around warily while Connor laughs._

_“No, I also bribed them _not_ to do that as well.” _

_“But why would you need to bribe them to do all this?” Troye asks, confused._

_Connor just smiles and holds out his hand. It’s not till then that Troye realizes that there is a legit red carpet rolled from the doorway to the middle of their living room. And where their couch usually is, there’s nothing but open space, surrounded by candles. He lets himself be led down the mock red carpet. He’s being so busy being careful as to not knock over one of the candles that he almost misses Connor sliding down onto one knee._

_“Con…” Troye gasps. His hands come up to cover his mouth- he’ll berate himself later for being cliché. “Connor,” he repeats, almost in warning._

_The boy doesn’t pay him any mind as he reaches into his breast pocket and pulls out a black velvet box. “Troye Mellot,” he begins._

+

“Pizza’s here!” Sophie announces, quite loudly.

Connor startles out of his impromptu nap and attempts to stifle a yawn. Troye laughs before patting him on the arm. “Up you get, lazy bug. Food’s here.” 

Connor tickles him on the foot as he passes to retrieve the food. After he finishes paying, he turns around to see to adorable faces pouting up at him from the couch. “What’s this then?” he inquires, though he has a pretty good idea. 

“Can we pretty _please_ eat in the living room and watch movies?” Sophie pushes out her bottom lip even more. 

Connor looks to his husband. “You should not be encouraging this behavior,” he mock scolds. 

“Pretty please?” Troye insists, ignoring Connor completely. 

Connor lets out a dramatic sigh. “If you can living with being uncivilized-” 

“We can,” Troye states. 

“Thanks Daddy!” Sophia exclaims. 

Connor just shakes his head and smiles fondly as he brings the pizza over to them. He knew it was a losing battle as soon as he turned around. “You know, I feel like two against one just isn’t fair,” he announces as he sits down on the couch. The two loves of his life pay him no mind as they begin to happily chew on their grease food. Giving up, he asks, “what movie are we watching?” 

“Tangled,” Sophie answers around a mouthful of pizza. “Duh.” 

“Sophie, don’t talk with your mouth full,” Troye scolds around his own mouthful. Both, his daughter and husband look at him, accusation evident in their eyes. “What?” he asks, innocently. 

Connor just rolls his eyes good naturedly while Sophie clicks the movie on. 

+

_“So, Troye Mellot, will you marry me?”_

 _Troye may let out a little sob at this, though he’ll deny it later. His hands are shaking as pulls out his own little box out of his pants pocket._

_Connor laughs softly as he stands up. “No way…”_

_“Only if you marry me first,” Troye says, pulling the ring out of the box. “I was going to do it in the park, when it got a little darker, and you could see some stars, and with the twinkling lights,” he explains in a rush. “But then the stupid weather decided to rain and everything got ruined, and we had to come back here, and-”_

_“Yes,” Connor interrupts, unable to stop the smile from spreading across his face. “Yes, of course I’ll marry you.”_

_“Oh, thank god,” Troye says, his voice breaking._

_Both boys are crying as they take turns putting a ring on each other’s finger. Troye covers his hand with his sleeve and wipes the tears out from under his eye._

_“Hey,” Connor whispers gently. “I love you,” he says before pulling him for a kiss._

_Troye laughs, giddy with happiness. He wraps his arms around the other boy. “I know,” he chokes. “I’m just happy. And now I’m getting snot all over your sweater.”_

_“It’s okay. I love your snot,” Connor teases._

_Troye just laughs as more tears fall._

+

Troye’s arm is dead from where it’s slung across the back of the sofa, holding Connor’s. Sophie fell asleep near the end of the movie while Connor was gone long before that, leaving himself to root on Eugene as he goes to save Rapunzel and cry when she’s reunited with her family at the end. He can hear Connor softly snoring and he ponders whether or not he should record it to show him later. The other boy always denies the fact that he ever snores. 

Alas, his phone is a long reach away and his little girl is curled up under his arm. Carefully, he maneuvers himself off the couch, and gently picks Sophie up and carries her to her room. He places a soft kiss to her forehead after he tucks her in and then goes back out to their living room. 

He moves Connor’s arm from where it’s dangling off the back of the couch so he doesn’t have to suffer from pins and needles when he wakes up. The boy, still half asleep, makes some disgruntled sounds that Troye definitely does not coo at. Connor reaches his arms out sleepily, and Troye happily fits himself against him, spooning. 

He feels Connor press a kiss to his shoulder before he mumbles a sleepy, “night night.” 

Troye just smiles and replies, “I love you.” 

He just gets a soft snore in response. 

  
_fin_.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope you liked it! i'm over on tumblr under the same username. if you feel like [liking/reblogging](http://thefaultinourships.tumblr.com/post/135543161592/fic-when-stars-explode-connor-x-troye) the fic over there i'd really appreciate it!  
> *will edit later*


End file.
